Angel (HB)
Angel (エンジェル, Enjeru), otherwise known by her real name 'Sorano Agria '(ソラノアグリア, Sorano Aguria), is a Dark Mage of the Oración Seis, a Guild consisting of six powerful Mages. Soon after the defeat of said Guild, Angel was arrested alongside her Guild, and are now imprisoned in the House of Hell Prison, Fiore's most secure prison for the country's most dangerous criminals. Appearance As stated by Yukino, Angel was a beautiful and young girl. She wore a dress which had white frills on the skirt and on the collar; a dark, short-sleeved blouse over the top of her dress; a light bow tied around her collar that fell upon her chest; and ribbons in her hair. She had light colored hair that reached just below her shoulders; the front portion was cut at about her nose level. Angel is a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, brown eyes and short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead. As her name suggests, Angel's attire is evocative of the conventional image of an angel: she wears a short dress made up of white feathers with two feathery wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continuing up her torso and wrapping around her shoulders to form a sort of collar; two wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone and her skirt is also partially split down the middle. Angel wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, that cover her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face; a piece of hair at the top curls into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. Angel also wears long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots. After being released from prison, Angel is shown to return to her previous attire, retaining her long hair. As of X791, Angel has become taller and her hair has grown much longer, reaching down to her back, and the tresses now reach down past her shoulders, however she still retains her blue hair ribbon, the angel wing tattoos, and the curl on the top of her hair. Her dress still has wings on the back of it, though they are smaller and jut straight out to either side, rather than hang from her back. Though more voluptuous than before, her clothing is more modest and, unlike her previous dress, Angel's new attire is not entirely covered with feathers. Light blue fabric can be seen on either side of her waist; her feathered skirting is longer than before, reaching down to the backs of her lower legs, however, it is more open in the front, exposing her legs up to her lower thighs. The feathers taper off near her waist and continue in a single, narrow band up the middle of her torso and then split towards the top of her breasts, jutting out to either side; her shoulders are left uncovered. Instead of gloves, Angel now wears long, wide, dark blue sleeves that are tied to her arms just below her shoulders by light blue ribbons. She has also replaced her boots and stockings with light blue, high-heeled shoes, leaving her lower legs bare. Like the rest of her guildmates, while spending her time in prison, Angel is appointed to the prisoner uniform, a light blue shirt and pants, as well as bracelets on each wirst with magic-sealing stones, preventing her from using her magic. She also has a number, designating her as prisoner number "132099". Personality Powers & Abilities Trivia *Any information that was copied onto Angel's article from the original article on Fairy Tail Wiki is credited to the original editors for their hard work. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Dark Mage Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Canon to Fanon